User talk:Etscherne
Your Designs Hi Eric! Thanks for all the knowledge, trivia, and cool illustrations you have contributed so far. I just want to say that 2 of your castings, the Seared Tuner & Switchback rank among my favorite Hot Wheels cars ever! What are you up to nowadays? Still into industrial design? BigBadBrad01 07:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Brad. I hope what I have to share can add to the history and accuracy of this wikia. It is especially important that we get things into the public domain as many of the founding fathers and people associated with these cool little cars are not around or accessible as they once were.Etscherne 07:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC). : :Etscherne hello sir, I love your designs hot wheels one of my favorites is the Dodge Neon a good job, I would ask a favor as designers know hot wheels could be given the proposal to design the car called: Dodge Shadow, if proposed many thanks for that I love this model, which is the predecessor of the Dodge Neon, and if you give this proposal can tell me what the designers said. In advance for your friend and your server Miguel Garcia at his command. Hotboys 01:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC). Descartar Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tee'd Off page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 17:57, 20 April 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Fclass Have you heard of the Hot Wheels Race Aces series? It's exclusive to Target stores. I got a blue Ford Focus (hatchback, probably first generation) from the series. Is it your design? And could you get a photo of it? If you know anything about the Hot Whels Race Aces series, you're more than welcomed to start a page on it. Fclass 18:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) My Apologies. I just wanted to apologise for removing most of your original description from the Dodge Challenger Drift Car page. I am in a constant battle with people, who just like to add unreferenced info they have read about anything to every page. I Didnt realize your description was coming right from the source. Please feel free to add anything you like about the car.